Fit Together
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Derek didn't leave town after the events of the mid-season Stiles pays him a visit, leading them to explore their deeper feelings for one Mild Sterek, Canon divergent


Fit Together

Note: I know the title sucks. I just honestly couldn't think of another name for this fic.

ooOoo

Derek groaned and ran his fingers through his hair at the news anchor announcing that Jennifer was still missing. Cora gave him a sidelong glance, but nothing that conveyed overt tenderness. She knew that wasn't really her brother's style.

Derek knew that his ex was probably dead, just like the rest of them. That was the story of his life. Not that he should care too much. Jennifer had betrayed him just like all the rest. Used him for her purposes, just like Kate.

He made up his mind quickly that he wasn't going to search for her. She didn't deserve that much. Far as he was concerned they'd never dated. He was halfway to the refrigerator for a coke when an obnoxious knock sounded on the metal sliding door. He'd recognize it anywhere.

"I'll let you get that," Cora announced from her place on the couch.

Derek sighed, bracing himself before sliding away the barrier seperating him from a person he wasn't sure he liked or loathed these days- Stiles Stilinski.

"What up," the teen greeted casually.

Derek gave him a raised eyebrow in response.

"Hello to you too," Stiles muttered, walking past him. "Cora! How's my favorite she-wolf?"

Cora smirked and rolled her eyes. Stiles took a seat in Derek's vacant armchair. The former alpha scowled, but finished his trip to the fridge, grabbing cokes for all three of them. He handed Stiles his on the way to the couch. Trying to keep his stare non-hostile, Derek popped open his coke.

"Thinking of moving in?" he remarked. "You're only here every other day now."

"I know you like it," Stiles replied with a smirk.

"Oh yes," Derek returned sarcastically. "Don't know what I'd ever do without you, my annoying sidekick."

Stiles only smirked a little more impishly, replying nothing and sipping at his coke. He loved playing on the Sourwolf's nerves sometimes. Derek frowned as though sensing this.

"I thought about leaving town you know," Derek told him. "I haven't ruled it out."

Stiles felt something at the suggestion, but tried not to let it on. The fall in his facial expression spoke volumes. Derek noticed, but decided not to let on. They always interacted like that, carefully playing upon one another, never letting on too strongly.

He tried to focus on the TV instead of noticing the strange feeling Stiles' presence always awakened in him, almost a strange kind of pull. It was the same kind of desire he'd had for Paige. Not that he had any intention of letting that on to Stiles, who happened to be another dude. That's why it confused him so much.

Stiles seemed to notice his glances, because the younger man finally turned a little, cinnamon eyes meeting his with curious amusement. Derek forced himself to look away, making a smile play on Stiles' lips. Stiles didn't want to draw any wrong conclusions is why he never called Derek on it. The wolf had never let on that he was anything other than heterosexual.

Stiles wondered if any of them guessed that he was bi. He'd certainly given enough hints for Scott and Danny to know, but he was more guarded around Derek. Maybe the wolf's abilities did give him heightened perception for what he asked next.

"A question," he spoke, composed as ever. "I notice you spend more time around me lately. I don't really mind, but is there some reason?"

Stiles gulped with nervousness at the question, thinking about how he should answer it. If he took too long that would make Derek suspicious. Those eyes were already on him, expectant.

"I think maybe we're becoming better friends," he shrugged, trying to make it sound convincing. "We are, aren't we?"

A small smirk played across Derek's features.

"You're lying."

Stiles felt a rush of almost panic. Derek wasn't letting it slide this time apparently.

"That wasn't the whole truth," the wolf went on. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"Would you be angry?" Stiles asked carefully with something of fear in his voice.

Derek felt a little hurt by it until the way he'd punched Stiles' hand and slammed him into things replayed through his mind. He felt a little guilty.

"No," he replied evenly. "Whatever you tell me is okay."

Stiles inhaled for courage, still taking several moments to work up to it.

"I think I..." Stiles paused, swallowing for more courage. "I think I might... like you."

Derek wasn't as surprised by that as one might think. Cora's eyes were on them now, trying to keep the curiosity out of her features, but failing. Derek noticed it. Whatever he'd say he'd have to say in front of her.

"Stiles its okay. I've known for awhile."

Stiles eyed him with a hard to read expression. Derek seemed to want to say something else. He seemed a little on edge, almost anxious.

"This might sound weird," he went on. "Lately I think I'm realizing that I might kinda like you too."

Their eyes remained locked. If this was some kind of joke Derek's facial expression certainly didn't show it.

"Really?" Stiles asked, a look of hope in his eyes.

"Really," Derek said, swallowing down his own nervousness.

Cora stood up, awkward look on her face.

"Yeah I think I'll go find something to do," she said, pointing to the door.

They both watched the screen door slide closed. Derek managed a small smile.

"I have a good sister."

Stiles nodded, his smile mirroring Derek's.

"I'm glad you have her. Really Derek. You've been alone too long."

Derek eyed him strangely, surprised that the boy felt so strongly for his well being. No it wasn't surprising really. That's how Stiles seemed to be with everybody. Now the only question was where they stood.

Stiles eyed him strangely as he rose from the couch. Derek knelt down in front of the armchair, taking his hand, facial expression still nervous.

"Don't interrupt me okay?" Derek asked.

"Okay," Stiles agreed with a nod.

Derek inhaled, holding Stiles' hand a little more carefully.

"I'm not sure why I have these feelings, or when they began. I only know its something I haven't felt in a long time. With Paige it was like what they call love at first sight. I didn't mean to fall for her."

Derek paused, eyes gazing into his like seeing through to his very soul.

"I didn't mean to fall for you either Stiles."

Stiles actually smiled a little, threading their fingers together to hold hands for real.

"I didn't mean to either Sourwolf," he said softly. "Yet I do. I love you."

Derek eyed him, expression still gentle and tender. The wolf's hand raised slowly, pausing as though he would break Stiles if he touched. Stiles helped him bring his hand the rest of the way against his cheek.

"You can touch," Stiles whispered, eyes misting over slightly. "You can always touch."

Then their lips slowly connected with the most gentle of brushes. They both knew in that moment. They fit together...


End file.
